Conversations
by NotGuyFieri
Summary: A three-part story consisting of incidents of accidental sexual innuendos between Bart and Jaime. All written in 2015.
1. Conversations: Part 1

**THE WAREHOUSE**

** 16:07 EST**

**JULY 9TH, 2016**

Nightwing began to walk towards the warehouse. The hot July air after his mission had caused him to work up quite a sweat, and he couldn't wait to get inside to cool off and get a drink of water, when he heard a conversation going on. He recognized the two voices immediately. Bart and Jaime.

"Course I do! Uh, yeah I'll make you feel better." Bart said.

"Great." Jaime said. "Right there."

"Alright, alright." Bart said.

"Ow! What the hell, dude?" Jaime yelped.

"What'd I do?" Bart asked.

"No! You don't hit it that hard, that makes it hurt!" Jaime replied, and then sighed.

"Oh." Bart realized, "Sorry."

"Just get to it." Jaime grumbled, then asked, "You really don't know how this works, do you?"

"Maybe? I'll try harder." Bart replied.

"No! You push it in lightly." Jaime said.

"Okay." Bart said, then took a deep breath.

"That's how it works." Jaime finally said with a breath of relief, letting out a few groans.

Nightwing's eyes widened. Surely they couldn't be...? Slowly opening the door, he peeked through, expecting the worst.

Oh.

Nightwing wanted to slap himself right now.

"Nightwing? What's up?" Bart asked as he temporarily stopped massaging Jaime's shoulder and faced the team leader.

"I just came back from a mission." Nightwing said awkwardly, "I was wondering if anybody was, uh, here."

"Just me and Jaime. His shoulder's sore from this morning's mission." Bart replied, and continued to rub Jaime's shoulder. Jaime let out a grunt of pain.

"Thank god." Nightwing said, letting out a breath of relief.

Both of the teenage boys gave a confused look towards their leader.

"What?" Jaime asked.

"I mean, thank god that you're helping him, Bart! I hate stiff muscles, they're a pain to deal with on your own. Right?" Nightwing asked, letting out a few nervous laughs, "Well, I have to go. Uh, Megan asked me to help with, uh, a martian ceremony. Bye!" and quickly ran out of the warehouse door.

"What's up with him?" Jaime asked.

Bart shrugged, "Dunno."


	2. Conversations: Part 2

**_Conversations: Part 2 was originally posted on July 14th, 2015. _**

* * *

**THE WATCHTOWER**

** JULY 10TH, 2016**

** 12:56 EST**

"Down time?" Bart asked as he pushed back his cowl and wiped sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah." Jaime agreed, armor pulling back, "Do you wanna go back to El Paso or..."

"Well," Bart began, "Let's go to Central City. I wanna do something special there."

Jaime raised an eyebrow, "You can't tell me here?"

"No... catch me if you can!" Bart sped off, the speed blowing Jaime's hair back when he ran. What the hell was the guy up to?

**CENTRAL CITY **

**JULY 10TH, 2016 **

**14:37 CT**

Iris sat peacefully on her couch, cuddling next to her husband, his warm hands vibrating on her belly.

"Bart said twins." he said, "Think they'll have super speed?"

Iris shrugged, then laughed, "Sure hope not. We'd have to buy an entire Pizza Hut to keep you all fed."

"Fuck!"

Both Barry and Iris looked around in confusion.

"Was that Bart?" she asked.

"Take that!"

It was a different voice.

"What the hell is going on? Why are there people in our house?" Barry stood up.

"Ugh!" the voice responded.

"I'm on the top now, bitch!"

"Barry, can you see what's going on?" Iris asked in concern. Barry agreed, running at lightning speeds before stopping at the door where the voices were heard. It was the guest room, which Barry thought was odd.

"H-how are you so good at this?" that voice was without a doubt Bart's.

"I'm the best of the best!" It took Barry a few seconds to recognize the voice- it was Bart's friend, Jaime.

That was enough, he needed to take action.

"I'm gonna come-"

Barry swung open to the door

"-to your house and eat all of your god damn food for what you did!"

"Get off of my grandso-" Barry screeched, then stopped.

"Barry! Uh, hey, what's up, gramps?" Bart asked nervously.

"Why are you guys in my house?" Barry asked.

Bart pointed at the screen in front of them, then began to rant, "I was bored and wanted to play Mario Kart. Jaime beat my fucking score. He fucking beat my score! And I'm the one with the super speed!"

On the screen, Barry could see that Jaime set a new record for the fastest time it took to complete three laps in the Yoshi Island.

There was a few seconds before Barry slowly backed out of the room, closing the door and hearing it click shut.

Bart sighed,

"...Why does this always happen to us?"


	3. Coversations: Part 3

_**Conversations: Part 3 was originally posted on July 19th, 2015.**_

* * *

"_IT'S BLEEDING HERMANO IT'S BLEEDING! OH MY GOD, PULL IT OUT, JAIME, PULL IT OUT!"_

"Hold _still_, ese! I'm working on it!"

Only to have Barry walk in, once again, the same odd look on his face he had when he walked in on Bart and Jaime playing Mario Kart, the only thing he found was Bart lying on his bed, his foot covered in blood with a shard of glass sticking out, and his friend trying to pull it out.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**JULY 31ST, 2016**

**17:07 CT  
**  
It only accelerated from there, when Bart, unfortunately, had a cramp in his lower back and asked for Jaime to rub it out. Jaime agreed to it at first, thinking he should return the favor since Bart rubbed his shoulder, but it was too late when he noticed the terribly-inappropriate position that they were in, as Bart was lying on his stomach and Jaime sat on his friend's upper-legs. Bart wouldn't stop making moaning noises, which made the situation all-the-more worse. He didn't want anybody walking in on this, and he just wanted to flat-out tell Bart he didn't want to rub his back anymore, but didn't want to spill that it pretty much looked like he was fucking him. Thus, he continued.

Bart moaned louder than ever.

"Bart, _please_, be quiet." Jaime begged.

"But it feels _so good_." Bart retorted, "Have you done this before?"

"_Bart, shut up!_" Jaime hissed.

"_Harder_." Bart insisted.

"_Will you please_-"

A roar of laughter was heard by the door, with two men standing there. Barry, who looked confused, and an older man next to him who was the one laughing hysterically.

"That sounds _so gay_!" he continued to snort, "Looks pretty gay too."

"_Dad_-" Barry began.

The man continued to laugh, grabbing at his chest and trying to get air in his lungs.

"_Wewerejust_-" Bart started, but the man continued to obnoxiously laugh. Jaime quickly realized that he should probably get off of Bart. His face was bright red and he sighed in embarrassment and shame.

Barry's dad began to speak again, "You know, when I was in prison-"

"That's enough, dad." Barry insisted, escorting him away.

**CENTRAL CITY**

**AUGUST 7TH, 2016**

**15:05 CT**

**JAY GARRICK'S P.O.V.  
**  
You know, this wasn't expected, or called for at all. I don't have anything against homosexuals- however, I do have a problem when somebody thinks it's okay to date my considered great-grandson and not ask for permission, or at least, allow me to get them to know them better first. I didn't know this kid- didn't know how old he was, or how responsible he was, or what kind of influence he could have made on Bart.

It was simple- Joan was spending a day with "the girls", I came back with food from the grocery store. I unlocked the door, to find my grandson in his boxers, being picked up by another teenage boy, a fat bruise on his neck.

"This is definitely _not _what it looks like." his friend said. Of course, that was what they all said.

**JAIME'S P.O.V.**

"Hermano, hurry up in there!" I said, impatiently knocking on the door. Bart and I were supposed to go to the gym together and he was taking forever in the bathroom, claiming he had to shower first, (which is really ridiculous if you think about it; shouldn't you shower after the gym?) and was drying his hair with the obnoxiously-loud hairdryer.

"I'm drying my hair! I don't wanna go there all wet!" Bart claimed.

I sighed, "Why don't you just shake your hair dry?"

"Oh my gooooood." Bart groaned from the other side of the door, hair dryer still blasting, "I'm an _idiot_." There was only one second before a loud scream was heard.

"Hermano?!" I yelled.

There was a loud crashing noise and another cry of pain. Quickly, I opened the door, and saw Bart had somehow fell into the bathtub. I picked up the hairdryer to shut it off, and placed it back on the bathroom sink, offering a hand to help Bart up.

"What did you do?" I asked as I pulled him up.

He was about to answer when he let out another yelp, and I had to catch him before he fell into the bathtub again.

_Scans are showing that the Kid Flash's left ankle is sprained from his impact into the bathtub. He cannot walk or balance with this injury._

"My leg." Bart whimpered. I sighed and picked him up, to which he protested for a few seconds before sighing and apologizing for being a complete doofus.

"Bart. Your neck." I pointed out, craning my neck to get a better look, "You burned it."

**BART'S P.O.V.**

Kinda sucks when you realize when you realize how you stupid you are sometimes, and it especially sucks when you have to explain to your best friend that when they suggest for you to 'shake your hair dry', you forgot to turn off the hairdryer, and then end up burning your neck on it, and then from that, you drop the hairdryer, stumble backwards, and into a bathtub.

Yeah. I'm the big let-down of the day. When Jaime said we should 'hit the gym', or whatever, I was like, 'Sure, why not?'. Then you hurt your leg and can't even go anywhere.

He began to carry me down the stairs, and I felt ridiculous, like I was a fragile little baby or something. Well, he was holding me like one. Probably going to treat me like one for the rest of the day.

**JAIME'S P.O.V.**

I finally made my way down the steps, and started to make my way towards the couch, taking another look at Bart's neck. Dios mio, it looked like he was mauled by a bear or something.

"You're carrying me like we just got married." Bart commented and snorted.

"Yes, because we're _totally _getting married." I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

_You are jinxing yourself, Jaime Reyes._

"Wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked, then stopped in my tracks suddenly.

"This is definitely _not _what it looks like." I stated immediately as Jay Garrick's eyes met mine.

**BART'S P.O.V.**

"Ahhhh..." I trailed off.

Jaime awkwardly continued to walk towards the couch, then set me down, he was obviously uncomfortable as I was. Jay still hadn't spoken a word. We just sat in awkward silence for a few moments there.

"Well?" he asked.

I began to speak quickly,

"_WewereplanningongoingtothegymandIburnedmyselfwithahairdryerthengotscaredsoIfelloverthetubsohehadtocarrymeJaythisisnotwhatyou'rethinking_!"  
**  
CENTRAL CITY**

**AUGUST 7TH, 2016**

**15:15 CT**

**JAY GARRICK'S P.O.V.**

I told the other boy to go home, and I knew I needed to have a talk with Bart.

"We weren't doing anything!" Bart exclaimed.

"Bart, _listen_." I said sternly, "I was your age once, and I know that things like this happens. But it's not okay to date somebody and _not _have them ask for approval first. I would have appreciated it if you told me you were gay beforehand too."

"We _aren't_ dating!" Bart barked at me, "I already explained it to you!"

I sighed. This kid was just doing everything he could to hide what was going on.

"I believe him." Barry said as I called him over the phone, "For some reason, whenever the kid's over, everything they say and do seems overly-sexual."

"Huh? Like what?" I asked.

"Video games. Stepping in glass. Even pizza at one point." Barry sighed over the phone, "Believe what you want, but he's probably telling the truth."

**CENTRAL CITY**

**AUGUST 11TH, 2016**

**12:06 CT**

Barry looked up the ceiling as he heard screaming and cussing from the upstairs.

"Are they playing Mario Kart again?" Iris laughed.

"Pretty sure." Barry sighed, and turned up the volume on the T.V. to block out the noise.

"They think we're playing Mario Kart, aren't they?" Bart asked as he sat up to passionately kiss his boyfriend.

Jaime laughed between kisses, "Pretty sure."


End file.
